


PB or Spencer

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the peanut butter, or save his best bro. Billy decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB or Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Pb or Spencer. Choose billy!

Billy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the hardest choice in the world had presented itself to him. Spencer.. or Peanut butter. Both things he held most dear! Both teetering off the edge of the roof of his mansion in need of rescuing! But which to choose?!

"DUDE COME ON! WE CAN GET MORE PEANUT BUTTER LATER!" Spencer shouted rather angry that he had to convince his best bro to rescue him over a stupid jar of peanut butter, from a fall that would probably break his leg.

"Up-pup-pup!" Billy snapped holding up an enlarged finger to silence the living teen. "Don't rush me Spen-knife. These are the choices that differentiate the MEN from the boys." The ghost cracked his knuckles before returning to his intense staring.

"..." Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just stretch your arms and catch BOTH of us, you annoying nut-job?" he tried to encourage the ghost, an eye twitching at the stupidity of the situation. "Ya know, before I slip and FALL?"

"Yeah that's a cool idea and all, but where's the DRAMA? No, no that would be way to easy!" Billy assured Spencer. He was the professional performer after all.

A blank face adorned Spencer's face as he soon lost his grip and fell, sure enough breaking his leg on the landing.

Later at the hospital Billy enjoyed himself making an elegant scrawl of a signature on Spencer's new cast. "Lighten up bro! At least I saved the peanut butter~!"

The jar was hovered into Spencer's face for a split second before the teen in question snatched the jar and smashed it on the floor. "Not any more~!" Spencer sneered as Billy dramatically mourned the loss of his precious snack. One thing for sure, they were NOT going to be shooting on the roof ever again.


End file.
